medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Jyuujika Hachiningatake
| image = | alias = The Self-Mutilating Voice Actor Jika-Jika | age = 15 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | affiliation2 = Kiyoterae | occupation = Voice Actress | manga debut = Volume 16, Chapter 132 | image gallery = yes }} Jyuujika Hachiningatake (八人ヶ岳 十字花, Hachiningatake Juujika) is a voice actress in league with Saki Sukinasaki and Zomeki Furousan. Together, they form the group Kiyoterae. Personality Hachiningatake seems somewhat unselfconscious about her status as a star; while at Hakoniwa Academy, she is not at all bothered by the attention Kiyoterae drew from the students. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 134, page 16 Along with the other members of Kiyoterae, Hachiningatake is aware that the group is looked down on by intellectuals and the high class, but still devotes herself to providing a satisfying performance for her audience. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 135, pages 12-13 Hachiningatake appreciates talent, as she congratulates the Student Council after their performance, despite that the two groups were competing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 136, page 16 Appearance Hachiningatake has her hair done in two ponytails tied with bows. She wears a scarf, a long-sleeved shirt that bares her shoulders, and thigh high boots. There is a jagged scar on her neck. During Kiyoterae's cross country tour "Japan Jack", Hachiningatake wears a white shirt with black sleeves decorated with the text "Japan Jack" as well as a stylized picture of Japan. She also wears wristbands and black shorts. Plot Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc As Oudo Miyakonojou leaves the Hakoniwa Academy Sports Festival, Hachiningatake arrives along with Sukinasaki and Furousan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 132, pages 8-9 As the three reach the main field, Hachiningatake pulls down her scarf, revealing the scar on her neck, and comments that she didn't know they still did sports festivals in high school. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 132, page 19 Unknown Shiranui Arc Sometime after the school festival, Hachiningatake (playing piano) and the rest of Kiyoterae perform their song "Toy-Box" at a concert. Afterwards, the trio meet up with Medaka Kurokami and Mogana Kikaijima in their dressing room. Sukinasaki tells the pair that, since Hakoniwa, Kiyoterae have always performed together. Medaka asks Kiyoterae what a song is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, pages 1-3 Hachiningatake proposes that it might not be because Medaka is bad at the arts that she lacks ability in music, but because Medaka might lack in communication skills. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, pages 10-11 Epilogue Arc Kiyoterae plays to an excited crowd during the afternoon show of the last day of their cross country tour "Japan Jack". Hachiningatake and Furosan both brace themselves for Sukinasaki stripping, and are surprised when she controls herself. After the performance, Hachiningatake busies herself in the group's breakroom until an annoyed Sukinasaki tells her to leave so she and Misogi Kumagawa can talk privately. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 1-6 For the night show, Kiyoterae begin with an orchestral number, Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, page 34 before moving onto more traditional idol music. Hachiningatake and Furosan watch on as Sukinasaki explains their newest song to the crowd before performing "Good Loser Good Luck". Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 36-40 The group are pleased with a job well done after the show. Hachiningatake remarks that Sukinasaki was able to deliver their new song right to Kumagawa. She and Furosan are surprised to find Kumagawa's bouquet of screws and his uniform. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 42-43 Abilities Vocal Talent: Hachiningatake remodels her vocal cords so that she can take on any role, and can remodel her organs as well to produce an even greater range off effects. Alone, Hachiningatake can fill up the Tokyo Dome ten times over with fans. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 134, page 2 Using these methods, Hachiningatake can even imitate instruments, such as a piano, though not perfectly. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 135, page 9 References }} Category:Characters Category:Female